Generally, an electronic signature when applied to an electronically stored document is an indication that a person who applied the electronic signature approves of or otherwise adopts the document. It is, in other words, electronic data that carries the intent of a signature. As such, electronic signatures may provide verification to recipients of the document that the content has not been altered (Integrity), that the document is coming from a trusted or known person (Authentication), and/or that the individual who has applied the electronic signature cannot deny the signature (Non-repudiation).